Heartbreaker
by superimperfection
Summary: One shot based on the spoiler for the Lauren/Peter dinner!


**Little one shot based on the new spoilers for Laurens dinner with Peter, this won't happen just release my pent up frustration and anger for Joey! I mean come on why is he so buddy buddy with Lucy?and the arm over the chair thing WHAT? Truly dislike it and it needs to change soon I WANT JAUREN AND I WANT IT Now! Slight protest! **

**Heart Breaker**

My mouth dropped a little open as I watched Joey and Lucy walk through the doors of the restaurant together. I glanced at Peter sitting beside me, his face hardening a little as Joey placed his hand on her lower back pushing her towards the table in front of them. _They were dating._

My stomach churned as I watched him pull out the chair for her before sitting down opposite facing towards me. Why was he killing me this way, hurting me so obviously? His eyes darted to me, mixed with a million emotions, though I tried my hardest to stay blank, the glass in my hand shaking.

"Lauren?" Peter's voice echoed almost breaking me from my trance on Joey.

"Sorry what?" I replied, placing the glass down, trying my hardest to push the tears away that were forcing their way out.

"I said do you want to go?" he continued, glancing back at their table, Joeys face tense as Peter was leaning closer to me. _Why did he care? He was on a date with Peter's twin._

"No its okay" I smiled, pushing my chair out a little. "I'm just going to get another drink".

Standing by the bar I battled with myself not to turn and look at him, keeping my feet glued where they were. As the bar man handed me my now alcoholic drink, I placed the glass to my lips the smell of strong vodka sparking alight something deep inside me, the liquid disappearing within seconds, before ordering another. I could feel his gaze on me from behind as I turned as headed back to the table with my new drink.

"So how are your mum and dad?" Peter asked as I sat back down, making quick conversation.

"The usual, dads got a new wife oh and she's pregnant" I laughed loudly, the buzz from the alcohol hitting me faster than usual. I guessed after mum had locked me up for a while without alcohol finally having some would hit me harder.

"Oh shit, sorry Lauren" he sighed, rubbing his head trying to figure out what to say to me.

"It's fine, its life" I chuckled, gulping the last of my alcohol, my eyes stinging as hot tears nearly fell from my eyes.

Opening my eyes again, they locked with the familiar pair of brown orbs, gazing at me intensely, spotting the watery look within my own, his face washing with confusion. I mean how could he be confused? He was on a date in front of me, with my bitch of an ex best friend.

"I'm sorry Peter I have to go" I muttered, it becoming all too much to bear anymore.

"Let me walk you home, your mum wouldn't want me letting you go alone" he replied as I glanced at him.

"Since when do you care what my mum wants?" I asked curiously, a little braver from the alcohol who was now forcing bad Lauren from her dormant position inside me.

"I don't" he replied nervously.

"Did she ask you to take me out?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no, that my mum hadn't begged my friend to take me out because my life was that hopeless.

"I'm sorry, I was going to anyways" he tried to justify himself, though all I felt was embarrassment, the tears pooling in my eyes, now spilling from them, down my cheeks.

"Forget it Peter, I don't need your pity" I snarled, staggering up from my chair, Joey watching me closely as I made for the door.

"Lauren I'm sorry" he called, following me out as I headed down the market.

"Lauren?" Joey called his voice, rippling through my body as both approached me.

"Has he upset you?" his voce laced with anger pointing towards Peter who now looked just as angry as Joey.

"Why do you care Joey?" I hissed, wiping my wet eyes furiously.

"Of course I care Lauren" he sighed, rubbing her forehead frustrated.

"Well don't bother, I don't need either of you to care I don't need anyone" I shouted, Joey flinching a little at my words, as Peter sighed turning back towards the restaurant.

"Don't do this Lauren" Joey replied, stepping a little closer to me.

"ME? You're the one who has been flaunting Lucy in front of me for weeks on end, hurting me each time I see you? Are you actually for real?" my voice gradually getting louder and louder.

"Were just friends" he replied almost pleading.

"Doesn't look like it, touching her, sitting closely looks like more too me, but I should of expected that it wouldn't take you long to move on, that's what you do" I snapped nastily I wanted him to hurt like I was hurting.

"I don't like Lucy in that way" he replied bluntly, _could have fooled me._

"You know what Joey, you can do what you want when you want, I don't care anymore, I don't care about anything" defeat washing through me, I wasn't going to get anywhere. There would never be a me and Joey again, my family would never be okay, my life wouldn't be okay.

"Clearly, I mean getting drunk all day everyday does that to you" he snapped finally getting fed up of how I was talking to him.

"That's what happens when you get your heartbroken multiple times" I hissed, now less than a meter from him, my eyes burning with rage, pent up anger towards him for hurting me, for not believing in me, for not helping me.

"You didn't give me much choice, I couldn't be with a drunk" clearly regretting the words that fell from his mouth instantly as my hand swung reactively by itself at his cheek, the crisp sound of a slap echoing a little.

"Your just like the rest" I hissed, a new wave of tears streaming down my face.

"L Lauren I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" he pleaded, reaching out for me though I dodged his arms.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit Joey" turning from him, letting my feet drag me anywhere but home…


End file.
